Riko
|status=Alive |occupation=Delver |class=White Whistle |relatives=Lyza (Mother) Torka (Father) |first_appearance=Chapter 1 (Manga) Episode 1 (Anime) |seiyuu=Tomita Miyu https://myanimelist.net/people/39149/Miyu_Tomita }} Riko is an orphan from the town at the edge of the Abyss, Orth. She's the only child of the delver, "Lyza the Annihilator". When she was two, her mother went missing during an expedition to the bottom of the Abyss, and since her father had died before she was even born, she was left under the care of the Belchero Orphanage. Her dream is to become a white whistle, a legendary type of cave raider, and explore the depths of the abyss in order to unfoil its many secrets. Appearance Riko is a short girl with a plain face, green eyes, and a long blonde hair styled with two ponytails. Personality Riko is a good-natured, joyful and an energetic child. She has a quick and inquisitive mind and tries to gather and properly organize all the information available on the subjects that interest her. Riko is resilient and stubborn and although, due to the slight build, she's not much of a brawler, her ability to keep a cool head under pressure and make rational decisions in the heat of battle allows her to successfully tackle most dangers the Abyss has to offer. She's also very good at cooking. Growing up, she diligently studied to become a Delver like her mother was, enchanted by the mysteries and secrets of the pit, and by the age of twelve became a "red whistle", an apprentice delver with the right to explore the shallowest levels of the Abyss. History When her mother had just become pregnant with her, she was ordered to lead an an exploration squad to retrieve a Greater Relic from the fourth layer, the "Unheard Bell". The expedition was long and bloody, with many confrontations with delvers from other nations which resulted in the deaths of many members of the platoon, including Lyza's husband Torka. Eventually, Riko was born in the depths of the abyss near the end of the mission after the decimated group had obtained the relic. It all took a turn for the worst when Riko was born without signs of life, throwing Lyza into a strong depression. In order to carry her safely to the surface, one of Lyza's most trusted companions Ozen had carried the Curse-Warding Box, an artifact believed to keep those inside unaffected by the curse of the abyss. However, having died on birth Ozen was determined to return with Lyza and the Unheard Bell before shoving the stillborn in the Box on a whim and, much to her surprise, the previously dead fetus started moving. Having confirmed her newborn's rebirth, the two carried the extremely heavy Curse-Warding Box from the 4th layer up to the Seeker Camp. When Riko is 2-months old, she is in care with Jiruo following with her healthy birth. Riko's identity as the daughter of Lyza the Annihilator was kept secret due to her mother having many potential enemies that could threaten her. When she was 2 years old, her mother descended on her "Final Dive" towards the 6th Layer, and Riko was taken by the Belchero Orphanage under the care of Lyza's apprentice Jiruo. In the orphanage she spent many years studying everything about the Abyss, the artifacts, the delvers and more. Plot Orth Arc Descent to the Abyss Arc Forest of Temptation Arc Abilities Quotes *(To [[]]) "" *(To [[]]) "" *(To [[]]) "" Gallery Riko-Full.jpg Riko-Anime-design.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Red Whistles Category:Delvers